High solvent content is conventionally known to be beneficial in hard surface cleaning compositions since such provide for good cleaning as well as good wipe-out i.e., complete cleaning upon rubbing over a surface a paper or cloth towel or the like, usually by hand). Low VOC compositions, however, are desirable based on environmental considerations. To achieve a low VOC, solvents are removed from the cleaning compositions which then also results in a loss of the performance benefits obtained through the presence of the solvents.
Low VOC cleaning compositions therefor generally in the past have provided inferior cleaning. Based on this inferior cleaning ability, dirt remains behind on the surface treated which results in increased blooming and hazing over time and increased fogging under humid conditions, such as on mirrors in bathrooms due to steam from a shower or the like, or windows in homes or automobiles.
Accordingly, a hard surface treating composition having a low VOC and which provides good cleaning, wipe-out and anti-fogging would be beneficial.